My Triangular Heart
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Tadase and Ikuto confess their love to Amu,on the same day!The next day it gets even more complicated when she finds out she has a fiancé,confessions,arranged marriage,mystery fiancé,what else could go wrong?Of course,her cousin is coming!FullSumm INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**My Triangular Heart**

**Summary: Amu had already been irritable, having already been having problems choosing between Tadase and Ikuto; the two decide to confess their love to her...on the same day! The next day she wakes up and knowing already the day would be difficult with the confessions on her mind, it get's even more complicated when she discovers through her mothers bluntness...that she has a fiancé. Confessions, an arranged marriage from birth and a mystery fiancé...what else could go wrong...of course, her cousin is coming to stay with them for a few months!**

**Anime: InuYasha/Shugo Chara**

**Main Pairings: Amu/Nagihiko, Kagome/Ikuto, Kukai/Yaya, Tadase/Utau**

**Rated: M (Because I Said So!)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**WARNING!!!: This story fallows very little of the actual Anime since this is my story and I don't want to bother myself with the Easter crap, however, Kagome has her very own Chara, in fact…she has '2'. No, I'm not going to get overly ridiculous and give her more then Amu...my brain can only remember so many floating fairy egg creatures... -.- I hope you enjoy!**

**Chara's can be found on my Profile page at the two links atop the page, ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHARA CHANGE FOR ~Kagome~**

**Berry – Berry Blossom**

**Fayette – Fay – Mischief Sprite**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

_**Irony**_

Amu fumed, she was annoyed beyond comprehension.

'_How can they confess like that!?'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Amu, can I fall in love with you?" Tadase asked from across from her._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_You love someone, don't you?"_

"_Yeah," Ikuto paused momentarily, looking up from his spot on the floor, "You."_

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_How cruel,'_ Amu sat up on her bed and stretched. Looking around she saw Ikuto still sleeping soundly on the two beanie bag chairs.

She looked at him for a few moments, a blush rising to her cheeks as she recapped the previous night. Standing up quickly, her sudden movements woke the four Chara's and stirred the sick boy who was drained of energy.

"Sorry, go back to sleep Yoru, come get me if something happens." The sleepy cat like Chara couldn't even congregate a nod as his head was pulled back into his egg where he fell back to sleep. Ran, Miki and Su floated over to her, each with a sleepy look of their own. Amu smiled and grabbed her uniform before walking to the bathroom to dress...away from a boy who could at anytime wake up.

**-x-x-x-**

Midori smiled as she placed the phone back on the receiver. She hadn't felt this giddy in a long time.

"Ami, go get ready. We're going with Papa to the Airport."

"With the big planes?!"

"Yep!" Midori smiled as her youngest shouted joyfully and ran up the stairs and past her oldest that was making her way down the stairs.

"Mom," Amu said as she walked to the table and grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning dear," Midori said in her usual cheerful demeanor. "How was your sleep dear?"

"..." Amu thought about the many times she had to kick the blue haired Neko out of her bed and frowned, "Could have been better."

"Oh?" Her mother asked with a twinkle in her eyes, curiosity overlapping it.

"Uh, yeah, I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Midori sat down across from her daughter who held her glass of juice before her lips.

Amu looked at the orange liquid and stood up. "Mom, when two guys you really like, both confess that they have feelings for you...on the same day...what is the best thing to do?"

"Oh, why would you ask me that? Sweet heart, you don't need to worry about that kind of situation happening to you."

Amu looked up and took a drink of her juice, "Why not?"

"Because," Midori stood and moved to do the dishes. "You have a fiancé."

**-CRASH-**

Midori jumped and turned to her daughter who stood solidified in her spot, her glass was shattered on the floor, a piece had cut her leg and the juice stained her socks.

"My word, Amu, what's gotten into you. Go clean up and change socks. It's not like I never told you."

"Told me...what are you talking about...you never _did_ tell me!"

"Of course I did, I couldn't wait to tell you when I found out. I remember, the second I agreed to the arrangement I ran home to tell you, your beautiful sunny eyes stared at me so innocently, you were 2 and a half years old when I told you." Her mother said cheerfully, stars shining brightly in her eyes at the fond memory.

"...MOM! I WAS A BABY! I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU WERE SAYING AT THE TIME!"

"You were no baby, you were a toddler. There's a difference between the two."

"..." Amu watched her mother clean the glass and didn't know if she should scream, cry or just walk away. She chose the latter of the three and walked back up stairs depressed; grabbing a new pair of sock from her drawer she pulled them on, ignoring the floating Chara's condolences. She saw Eru sitting on the window sill and told them to stay with the lonely Angelic Chara. They nodded somberly and watched her leave.

**-x-x-x-**

Ami squealed happily when Midori picked her up, she called out to Amu who ignored her and walked to the door, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her bag.

"Amu, you should know that given a month or so...you'll be meeting him."

"Who..." Amu asked, though she knew perfectly well who; her mystery fiancé... _'Who's behind door number four...?'_ Amu thought in annoyance, thinking of Kairi who confessed first to her, Tadase who confessed next a while after and Ikuto's odd confession later the same night as Tadase's, that still left her confused, all in all...she was a little more then depressed right now.

"You fiancé, oh, and by the way, your father and I are taking Ami to the Airport to pi―"

Amu left through the door before her mom could finish, not wanting to hear anymore.

Midori stared after her daughter. "pick up your...cousin..." She sighed before making her way upstairs to her room, cracking open the door to see the worn out boy still peacefully sleeping. Yes, she knew he was staying here...however, she hoped for both his and her daughters' sake, that his feelings didn't run too deep. She went down stairs and made a bowl of warm Leak soup, when finished she made her way to her daughters room, placing the bowl on the side table and smiling as he started to wake, leaving before he saw her.

'_Sorry Amu, I can't go back on this arrangement.'_

"Midori, hurry, we'll be late if you don't come on."

"Right!" She called back, her smile firmly in place.

**-x-x-x-**

Amu was sitting in the same seat she always did in the Guardian meeting, Rima and Yaya were chatting about something she wasn't paying attention to, every once in while they would say something to her and she would nod. Tadase seemed to think she was thinking of the other day, when, in a way she was, but the only one who really seemed to notice her mood was...Nagihiko.

'_He must have his sisters' ability to read people.'_ Amu thought when she caught his eyes on her, concern evident in his amber orbs.

"Amu, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why, is there more life changing news you want to tell me?" She stood up dramatically, placing her hands above her head, "The sky perhaps, is it falling? No," Her hands moved to her chest, "I'm not really a girl, but a guy? No," Tadase and Nagihiko glanced at the other, light blushes stained their cheeks. Amu pulled at her hair, "I don't have hair, I'm bald? Nope! What could anyone want to confess on this lovely day, perhaps Yaya will tell me she is my sister, or Nagihiko will tell me that he is his sis―"

"ALRIGHT!!! What...Happened!?"

"What happened...? WHAT HAPPENED!? MY LIFE IS OVER! Bachelors please take your places behind your doors! Rima, Yaya, let's play a game, think of the guys we all know, and guess, which one is behind the four doors! Door number 1, Rima!"

"Uh...K-Kukai?"

"WRONG! Kairi Sanjou, first to confess he likes me! Then leave, RIGHT AFTER!" Nagihiko looked taken aback at how angry she was. "Door number 2, Yaya!"

"NAGIHIKO!!!!" Nagihiko stared at Yaya like she grew two heads. Tadase held back a laugh.

"WRONG! Tadase Hotori, confessed just yesterday, well, sort of. Next, door number 3, Rima!"

"IKUTO!!!!" Both Yaya and Rima started getting into the little name game. Amu now breathing shallow breaths, her cheeks flushed.

"CORRECT! Last night, right after Tadase leaves, he pops in, and...CONFESSES! Now, this one is for Nagihiko and Tadase, which Bachelor...is behind...door number 4!?"

They looked between the other and back at Amu, both shrugging, "The only guy left is Nagihiko, but...he hasn't confessed to liking you."

"True." Nagihiko agreed.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine," Amu said softly, her voice shaking with each word. "I found out this morning, that, I have an arranged marriage...to a guy I've never even met, the winner by default, Bachelor 4." Amu turned and walked out of the room, her bag left at the side of her chair. Yaya and Rima thought to follow but quickly decided against it. Tadase frowned and stared at her bag.

"...I'll...go call my sister...see when the quickest flight back will be..." Tadase nodded in understanding. Nagihiko left the room and followed after Amu with her bag clutched in his hand. He found her crying on the roof, moving next to her, he sat down and listened to her until she stopped.

"...sorry..."

"No, it's fine. Understandable really, you like Tadase and Ikuto equally, maybe one more then the other, and to be told so suddenly that you have a fiancé, right after they both confess, it must be hard for you. If you want to cry, then cry, don't hold it in, scream if you want to. Just, don't keep it bottled up."

"..." Amu blushed, "You remind me a lot of your sister."

"Well, we are twins," He said with a smirk,

"No, not looks, though you got those down too, I was referring to the way both of you say the right things. Nedeshiko,"

He stopped himself from responding and listened.

"I miss her, she's been gone, not even really that long, but I miss her, more then the words and the advice given, I think, what I miss the most is..."

He listened to her a blush forming on his cheeks, "Hm?"

"Her smile...that made me feel better even without the kind words, or the meaningful guidance she would give, I miss her smile the most." Amu's eyes shut as she thought of her friend, Nagihiko tried controlling his heart rate which had sped up suddenly.

"You'll see her soon, she should be back tomorrow around noon."

"AH! Really!?" Amu smiled brightly and hugged him tightly before blushing and pulling away. "Sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry, it's fine. Like I said, cry, scream, don't bottle it up inside. If you want a hug, then give a hug; just...don't go around hugging strangers."

"I'm not stupid,"

"I know, now, let's go back, actually, class has already started, here is your bag."

"Thanks, uh..."

Nagihiko stopped walking away and turned back, "Yes?"

"Nothing, um, do you think you could relay a message to the others?"

"What message?"

"Ask them if they could meet me at the gate...I want to invite everyone to my house; we could have lunch there or something..." Amu tried to fight the blush that was spreading on her cheeks.

"That would be nice, I'll tell the others."

"Thank you."

He walked off with that and Amu face palmed. _'No, no, no, no, NO! I can't fall for him too! What is wrong with me!?' _She sighed before walking off to class.

**-x-x-x-**

The bell rang signaling the end of school, two Chara's floated about until they spotted a group of kids with Chara's.

"Hey, we found them, the ones you said you sensed!" One called out, flapping small mini black demon wings as it perched itself on a young girls shoulder. The girl wore a pair of camo cargo pants, a silver chain dangling from her belt loops and a black sports bra, on her feet were black combat boots with a silver mettle cross on both ends of the shoe laces of both shoes. Nothing else marred her lightly toned body, a sun kissed glow emitting from her skin tone. The other Chara yawned, falling gracefully into the hand of the girl. She smirked at the sight of the pink haired girl in the center of the group, the kids parting for them. After a black limo pulled up and took the blonde girl away, she stepped forward, making herself known.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WOOO!**

**Amu: WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T STOP A STORY THERE!**

**Me: Ah, but you see, I am not stopping a story there, I'm ending a chapter there. ^_^'' Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Triangular Heart**

**Summary: Amu had already been irritable, having already been having problems choosing between Tadase and Ikuto; the two decide to confess their love to her...on the same day! The next day she wakes up and knowing already the day would be difficult with the confessions on her mind, it get's even more complicated when she discovers through her mothers bluntness...that she has a fiancé. Confessions, an arranged marriage from birth and a mystery fiancé...what else could go wrong...of course, her cousin is coming to stay with them for a few months!**

**Anime: InuYasha/Shugo Chara**

**Main Pairings: Amu/Nagihiko, Kagome/Ikuto, Kukai/Yaya, Tadase/Utau**

**Rated: M (Because I Said So!) denounce**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**WARNING!!!: This story fallows very little of the actual Anime since this is my story and I don't want to bother myself with the Easter crap, however, Kagome has her very own Chara, in fact…she has '2'. No, I'm not going to get overly ridiculous and give her more then Amu...my brain can only remember so many floating fairy egg creatures... -.- I hope you enjoy!**

**Chara's can be found on my Profile page at the two links atop the page, ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHARA CHANGE FOR ~Kagome~**

**Berry – Berry Blossom**

**Fayette – Fay – Mischief Sprite**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Two**

_**Could Be Worse**_

Tadase stopped what he was saying to the now calmed Amu; Kiseki had interrupted him by pulling on his hair and pointing ahead of them, causing the group to turn.

"She has Chara's!" Amu said in surprise. The girl turned and walked away, looking over her shoulder and motioning her head for the four to follow.

Tadase looked at Nagihiko who nodded; the two took off after her with Amu and Yaya close behind.

"Guy's, I don't have my Chara's today, I won't be able to do anything."

"Let's hope we won't have another enemy." Tadase said.

"Yaya likes the Chara sleeping in her hands, isn't she cute!?"

"..." The others looked at her but said nothing. Finally, the girl stopped in a clearing.

"Amu," Amu looked taken aback.

"How do you know me!?"

"Who hasn't heard of you?"

"Eh...?"

"I'll be going to the middle school near here, but I wanted to meet the notorious Amu Amulet."

"Amu...Amulet...?"

Tadase glared at the girl before turning to Amu and explaining. "She means Amulet Heart, Amulet Clover, Amulet Diamond and Amulet Spade."

"Let's not forget Amulet Angel."

"Ah! How did you..."

"Fight me!"

"WHAT!?" Tadase, Nagihiko and Amu shouted.

Yaya smiled, "Yay! A fight, go Amu!"

"I can't, the Chara's aren't with me."

"Pity...then, I guess I'll battle another. You,"

Everyone turned to Nagihiko who was shocked to say the least.

"Why do you want to fight?"

"Well, I don't, I actually have no intention of fighting. I suppose I'm just...deciding."

"Deciding?"

"I'll tell you if you can beat me in a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yes, a game, whichever you prefer."

"...then...basketball."

"What is it with you boys and sports? Your auburn orange haired buddy had me play Soccer just for him to tell me where I could find you guys."

"Kukai?"

"Yeah, that's what the mini sport-star called him."

"Where is he? If he had an encounter with someone as suspicious as you, he would have followed."

She turned to the laughing green haired Chara, "Am I suspicious?"

"Not at all; showing up like a street punk is normal around here."

She gave a deadpanned expression, "It was hot..." Ignoring the once more laughing Chara, she looked back at the group.

"How about that game, I'll stop challenging you guys, if he can beat me."

"Nagihiko..." Amu looked to the boy and she watched a smile appear on his face.

"A game sounds like fun."

"Hehe, Kukai said the same thing, same grin. You two must have been good friends."

"I don't think they've ever known each other before Nagihiko came back from overseas."

"Oh, then maybe just similar in personality," She stepped forward and held her hand out to Nagihiko. "Let's play a good game."

Nagihiko took her hand in his, "Yeah." They headed to the nearest basketball court and she got a ball.

"We'll play 21; that okay with you?"

"That's fine," He caught the ball when checked and checked back, the game started and Tadase, Amu and Yaya watched with their Chara's from the sidelines, well, except for Amu. None noticed Kukai come from behind them and smile at Nagihiko and the girl he was playing.

"She's good, almost beat me."

"Almost? Then if she lost, why tell her where Amu was?"

"She's cool. You guys don't need to worry over her." Tadase wasn't convinced, but he nodded none the less.

Nagihiko caught the ball before she could shoot from the three point arch of the court, dribbling to the other side before turning and shooting.

"Yaya! Nagihiko has seven points now!"

"How is she doing?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"Eight points!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. Daichi was sitting with the green haired Chara on Kukai's shoulder, the other, baby blue haired Chara, was asleep peacefully in Yaya's lap.

The group watched as the two went back and forth at each other; Nagihiko shot two more times from the three point arch and again from the two point before she took the ball from him and turned, shooting from where she stood, causing them all to turn and watch.

"Fifteen points, Nagihiko! Eleven points...Anonymous!" Yaya shouted.

Kukai watched the two chase after the ball; the girl got to it first, dribbling to the two pointer and shooting, Nagihiko took the ball and dribbled past her only for her to steel it and shoot from the three pointer, she got the ball and he stole it back from her, and shot from the two pointer.

"YAYA!!! Sixteen to Anonymous! Seventeen to Nagihiko!"

Tadase stood from where he had been sitting, both him and Kukai watching in suspense as the two stared the other off before the girl laughed and ducked under Nagihiko's outstretched arms and shot from the three pointer.

"Nineteen! Nineteen! Nineteen!"

Nagihiko rushed her and took the ball from her, catching the two pointer line, he jumped and shot.

"Nineteen! Nineteen! Nineteen!"

"Their tied!" Kukai watched Nagihiko; his eyes were sparkling as he played against the girl.

"No way..." Amu stared at the girl, recognition showing in her eyes.

He chuckled, "You just figure it out?"

"You knew!?"

"..."

Kagome caught the ball in the air and shot the two pointer, the ball landed on the rim of the hoop and circled before finally falling in.

"YATTA!" Kagome cried out.

Yaya smiled and shouted happily, "YAYA!"

"She won!" Tadase was in shock.

"Yes, she did. Great game," Nagihiko said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Back at ya'."

"K," The girl turned and smiled, Kukai held out a drink and she ran over to him.

"Thanks! You two are awesome at sports; I wish you boys were around when I was playing them in the US."

"You used to play?"

"Yeah, she was on the girls basketball team, and played soccer with the neighborhood boys whenever she got the chance. Not to mention, street hockey, ice skating and rollerblading...oh, did you skateboard."

"Hehe, I did. Anything fun, that involved sweat and a nice long shower later, I did."

Kukai laughed. "For those who haven't figured it out, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yatta! My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am Amu's adorable, older cousin, a pleasure to meet you all. Also, if you didn't know, I am Kukai's number one friend!"

"Heh, I knew her back in Kyoto, before she and her family moved to the home of the red, white and brave."

"Hehe, red, white and blue, Kukai; so, what have you been up to?"

"I have been up to...nothing. Sadly, since I graduated from elementary, I have no actual buddy buddies in middle school."

"Well, aren't you glad I'm home? I'll be your buddy buddy!"

"Sounds great, uh...does your aunt know you left?"

"...hehe...I told her, after making discoveries in Amu's room, that I was going to search for my cousin...Amu...why is their a blue haired kitten in your room?"

"Blue haired ki―AH! Oh god, tell me you didn't tell mom!"

"...your mom...already knew."

Amu stared in solidification, her mouth mimicking that of a gold fish.

"What are you talking about?" Tadase asked.

"KAGOME! Don't say..._anything_! Now, what all does mom know?"

"She told me not to tell Uncle about the cosplaying blunette in Amu's room." Kagome looked at the shocked expression on the faces of those behind her cousin. "So, is there a reason why his energy and health is depleting so quickly?"

"His health? He only told me that his energy was draining..."

"Amu, if his energy fades that quickly, his health will start to slowly disperse, he needs to be rejuvenated, and that violin either needs to be destroyed, or purified."

"He won't get rid of the violin, and I don't know what you mean by it needs to be purified."

"I'll take care of it; I take it their coming?"

"Mm," Amu nodded. The group left and Kagome took a drink of her sprite as she walked behind them a bit with Kukai and her Chara's.

"So...what's the real reason you came back?"

"Eh, Kukai, don't you believe me. I told you, I came back to see Amu."

"No, you didn't."

"...someone..." **-sigh-** "Mother sent me here, when she found out the Chara possessor's are being hunted. Two in America, near where I used to live, were found murdered. A couple others, they were found too, but in different countries, states and almost invisible cities. My mother will keep me in touch, but there are no traces on this killer, parents are taking their children out of school, to keep them safe. Mom realized that the connection with the murdered victims was that they all had Chara's."

"Your mother is snooping into a murder case!"

Everyone turned to them; Kukai blushed and turned to Kagome who stood with her eyes shut.

"Is Kagome's mom a cop?" Yaya asked.

"...uh, yeah, her mother is on a case with a couple others, she was just telling me about it." Kagome looked at Kukai and smiled.

"Were here, Kagome; what are you going to do to Ikuto?"

"So that's his name? Amu, you mother mentioned something else, on the way home."

"The engagement..."

Kagome noticed how everyone dropped back from her and her cousin.

"I got the same problem, I was engaged."

"Was?"

"Mm, I got out of it."

"HOW!?"

"...You have to spend 3 months with him before you can decide; at least, that's what I had to reason with. You see, Amu, your mom knows who it is, and I think...after meeting him myself, that you should give him a chance."

"What...no way! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"He's nice, charming and cute; he'd be good for you, he has my approval. That is all you need to know."

"Your approval?! I don't want your approval; I don't want to get married!"

"I talked with your mother; she has decided to give you the same leniency my parents gave me. You spend three months with him, after meeting him...and if by the end you are still unpleased...the engagement will be concluded and you will be aloud to choose whom ever you wish to be with."

"...just three months?" Kagome nodded. "You promise he isn't weird?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "He wont spas out spontaneously, will he?"

"Amu, I believe, that after the three months, in which you live with him, you will think him a god."

"I have to live with him?"

"Uh...yeah. Don't worry though; she decided I will be watching over you and his progress. You'll be moving into my old home, and then you will meet him."

"Not fair."

"Life never is, now, lets go. There is a drained cosplaying blunette lying faint in your bed."

"Right..."

They followed Kagome inside and upstairs, opening Amu's door, the first thing they saw was Ikuto, the second, a panicked mother.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy, please regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


	3. Close Call

**My Triangular Heart**

**Summary: Amu had already been irritable, having already been having problems choosing between Tadase and Ikuto; the two decide to confess their love to her...on the same day! The next day she wakes up and knowing already the day would be difficult with the confessions on her mind, it get's even more complicated when she discovers through her mothers bluntness...that she has a fiancé. Confessions, an arranged marriage from birth and a mystery fiancé...what else could go wrong...of course, her cousin is coming to stay with them for a few months!**

**Anime: InuYasha/Shugo Chara**

**Main Pairings: Amu/Nagihiko, Kagome/Ikuto, Kukai/Yaya, Tadase/Utau**

**Rated: M (Because I Said So!)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**WARNING!: This story fallows very little of the actual Anime since this is my story and I don't want to bother myself with the Easter crap, however, Kagome has her very own Chara, in fact…she has '2'. No, I'm not going to get overly ridiculous and give her more then Amu...my brain can only remember so many floating fairy egg creatures... -.- I hope you enjoy!**

**Chara's can be found on my Profile page at the two links atop the page, ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHARA CHANGE FOR ~Kagome~**

**Berry – Berry Blossom**

**Fayette – Fay – Mischief Sprite**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Three**

_**Close Call**_

Kagome looked between the sweating, panting and exhausted boy, to the frantic, and worried mother who hovered close to him with a cold wet cloth in hand.

Kagome and Amu ran up to Midori, Kagome placed a hand over his heart and a frown marred her normally smooth and cheery features. "It look's like his depleted energy has finally caught up to him."

Tadase looked horror stricken at the situation his once friend now long time rival was in.

"Kukai, hand me the violin over there in the corner." She pointed in the referred direction and he grabbed the black case before handing it to Kagome.

"_Mmngh, AHH!" _Ikuto cried out as the case got closer to him.

"_I know kitty, hang in there."_ Kagome said softly, a blue haired, cat eared Chara in a black punk get-up, floated cautiously over to her. "I need everyone to clear out of the room."

"What?" Tadase called out, "How do we know you won't try anything funny on him?"

"What? You think I'll rob him of his clothes, or perhaps I'll fondle his ears...look, I don't have to help, but in that essence, he'll die."

"..." Tadase's eyes widened as Nagihiko pulled him out of the room, unable to argue with the older girl, Tadase followed. The rest doing the same, only Yoru, Berry and Fayette remained when the room was cleared.

"You are staying?" The cat like Chara gave a curt nod, worried eyes scanning his holder. "Berry, you know what to do."

The sleepy Chara glanced up and yawned before blinking her eyes and nodding. "Berry...Bubble!" She cried out in a cute voice, and a transparent blue bubble appeared around her, Fayette and Yoru.

"This will keep you out of harms way."

Kagome climbed onto the bed where Ikuto laid in a cold sweat, Midori had moved him thankfully.

"Now," She opened the case and removed the violin from the firm hold it had on the instrument. She placed it above his head on the pillow before moving her hands over his chest and straddling him. "This...is going to hurt like hell." She closed her eyes and her hands became enveloped in a bright pink that shined beneath the door, everyone in the hall stared in wonder before a loud pain filled cry carried through the house. Amu covered her ears and Nagihiko and Tadase were quickly by her side, both holding onto her as she shook in panic.

Kagome pressed one hand on his chest over his erratic heart beat and the other on the bridge of the finely carved violin. Without much of a warning or a dimming of the energy, she fell to her side and into unconsciousness, and silence hovered in the air. Purplish-blue eyes were revealed with the fluttering of eyelashes.

"IKUTO!" Yoru cried out happily and the door opened a second later. The blue bubble popped and Berry floated down in a tired mess. Ikuto glanced up at the ceiling before turning his head to the right; his violin lay next to him, and on the other side, a beautiful raven haired beauty that he had never seen before. "IKUTO! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"_I couldn't tell."_ He muttered as the Chara grabbed onto his shirt and refused to let go.

"You were really sick, sweating buckets, fast heart beat, and your breathing had become irregular. If Kagome hadn't done...whatever she did...you would probably be on your way to a mortuary."

"Lovely, and...sleeping beauty is my savior." He glanced at the girl and sighed. "Guess I owe her thanks."

"You owe her your life!" Tadase cried out.

"...Kiddy King, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you were worried, heh." He sat up and his cat ears twitched.

"You...you don't realize, you were half dead! Don't you care!"

"No...I can't say that I do."

Amu felt tears swell up in her eyes, watching Tadase and Ikuto argue was starting to take its toll on her. _"Stop..."_ Amu sunk to the floor and Kukai and Yaya checked if she was okay. Tears fell from her eyes.

Nagihiko glared at the two. "Tadase! Ikuto! You two are so into your little argument on what could have and would have been that you both are ignoring what is happening now!" Tadase and Ikuto looked taken aback by the anger and intensity of Nagihiko.

Tadase frowned and looked at Amu, he looked ashamed of himself and left the house. Nagihiko sighed and followed after his friend, turning, he glanced at Amu once more before leaving. Ikuto turned his head away, looking out the window of the room he occupied.

"My word, such a tiring day, are you hungry dear?" Midori asked as she walked up to Ikuto, placing a hand on his forehead. A blush formed on his cheeks and gently, he knocked her hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Nonsense, I'll prepare something for you." She took the bowl she had brought earlier to him that sat empty on the night stand. "Will you two be joining us?" Midori asked Yaya and Kukai.

"Yaya needs to get home." Yaya smiled.

"If it's alright Mrs. Hinamori, can I stay until Kagome wakes up?"

"Of course you can."

"Then, I'll be right back. I'm going to walk Yaya home and make sure she get's there safely."

"Alright, you two be careful." Midori watched Amu stand and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." She left the room to prepare a meal for her guests.

"..." Ikuto looked at Amu, she stared at her hands and walked forward until she was less then a foot away from her bed, dropping to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and as she cried into his shirt. Ikuto sighed and pulled her up until she was in his lap. "Hey, stop crying, I'm not dead."

"I know, I know...but if Kagome hadn't been here...I-I don't want to think about what would happen."

Ikuto hit her lightly on top of her head, she turned to look at him and her eyes widened at the feel of his lips warm against hers.

"Mm!" She pulled back so quickly that she fell from his lap and off the bed. _"...ow,"_ She pulled herself quickly together and looked up to Ikuto who lay across the bed, careful of Kagome who was on the other side, his chin was on his palm, elbows on the bed and eyebrow raised high.

"How cute, you're still embarrassed."

"...I-uh...I-Ikuto...you can't do that..." She looked down at her hands and for the third time that night, tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, I won't force you." He moved closer to her in worry and she scooted farther back.

"I know, but...I just can't be with you."

"So..." He sighed, "You've chosen Kiddy King.

She shook her head no and tears began hitting the floor. "I have no choice in who I get to be with. Not really, I mean, maybe in four months I will, but for now, I can't be with you or Tadase, I can't even choose. I..."

"?" He quirked his head curiously to the side, Yoru, Fayette, Berry, Ran, Miki and Suu watched the outcome just as curious ad Ikuto was.

"I'm engaged, have been since I was two."

His eyes widened and had he not already been on the floor, he would have fallen.

"I don't know who I'm engaged to, I'll be meeting him in about a month...uh, look...I'm sorry." She stood and departed before he could comment.

"_...Amu"_ He sat down on the bed, his face in his hands. _'What...engaged...she's twelve...I'm older and haven't even considered that kind of thing, and here she is...engaged...'_ He fell back, forgetting the girl on the bed.

"_Oomph!"_ Ikuto jumped at the sound when his head had hit the firm tummy of the girl beside him. Thankfully, she was still asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Kukai, Ikuto, Midori, Amu, Ami and Tsumugu sat at the dinner table eating.

"..."

Midori glanced at her husband who sat eyeballing Kukai and Ikuto. "Tsumugu, could you stop it, it's dinner time, eat or you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight."

"..." He glared once more at the two boys who merely smirked before he continued eating.

Ikuto looked to Amu who had been playing with her food with her fork since the plate had been placed in front of her.

"Mom, I'm not hungry, I'm going to go lie down."

"Are you feeling bad?" Midori asked as Amu stood.

"No, I'm just not hungry, and I'm tired."

"Oh, well, alright then. Sleep well dear." Amu disappeared upstairs and Midori listened for the door to shut behind her daughter before turning to Ikuto. "Now, I have no problem if you stay, but a guest room has been prepared for that. I'd like for my daughter to remain, in all essence, pure. I have no doubt that you are a respectable, and well behaved young man, but you are also a teenager, and you are at that age where you might get the ideas and thoughts of exploring a young woman's'―"

"AMI! Uh...let's go get you ready for bed too..." Tsumugu said with a nervous chuckle. The little girl yawned and nodded.

"As I was saying, you might have certain urges towards woman, and curiosity towards their body. You can't be having those thoughts about Amu, so you'll be staying in a guest room, that way those thoughts are less likely to corrupt you."

"..." Ikuto stared at his plate, kicking Kukai from beneath the table as the orange auburn haired boy tried concealing his laughter.

"You two Kukai."

"Eh? Me and Amu? No way, I mean, she's an awesome friend, but I don't have those kind of feelings for her."

"I was referring to Kagome."

"Hehe, she's my best friend ma'am. I'm only staying to make sure she's okay, and then I'll return to my own home. Actually, I like someone already, and they aren't in your home."

"Well then, just make sure you use protection." Midori smiled and exited the dinning room with her plate in hand. Ikuto chuckled at the beat red Kukai.

"Yeah, you want to be safe, isn't that right Kukai dear."

"Oh, be quiet you dumb cat."

"Haha. Mrs. Hinamori, I'm off to bed. Which room?"

"Third door on your left, upstairs."

"Thank you." Ikuto walked upstairs and noticed Kukai following him. "Come to ask for my opinion in protection?"

"I am following you because I know you aren't going to your room. You are going to Amu."

"No, I'm going to bed. Oh, Amu's pop moved the ravenette into the room on the right of Amu's, if you are curious."

"..."

"You like the pigtailed chatter-box, don't you."

"..."

"Yep," Ikuto laughed once more before walking into his room, Yoru was already on the bed with two unknown Chara's chatting up a storm with him...well, no, one Chara was asleep on his pillow, light baby blue hair, unknown eyes; but the green haired and purple eyed demon dressed one was up. Yoru obviously was enjoying the attention and the equally annoying friend.

"Hey, Yoru, take your friend somewhere else if you two plan to talk the night away."

"Eh?" The green haired female Chara moved so that she was floating before Ikuto. "You put Kagome in a momentary comatose state! She won't be waking up until late tomorrow night, because you were too moronic to get rid of that instrument. I can't believe you would hurt your friends like that, making them worry over your health. Especially Amu, who obviously has the hots for you, but because of such an immature choice, you made her cry!" She paused and started laughing suddenly. "Hehe, nice job. I couldn't have done it better myself; of course, I'm not aloud to pull pranks anymore, oh well."

"Who are you?"

"Tha name is Fayette! You call me that though, and you'll find yourself in a world of hurt. Call me Fay!" She winked cutely and he raised a brow skeptically.

"Sure...Fay, Yoru, go bug Amu."

"Hai!" Yoru flew off with one of his hands holding the struggling Fay's.

"Hey, I can fly by myself buddy!"

Ikuto heard the two bicker and sighed. He climbed in bed and carefully, he moved the sleeping Chara to a spot on the other pillow on the bed he was in. His head hadn't even touched the pillow before sleep took him.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter, and things will start getting...heated! ^_^'' Please regard me kindly and Read and Review!**


	4. Wake Me Up, Before You Go Go!

**My Triangular Heart**

**Summary: Amu had already been irritable, having already been having problems choosing between Tadase and Ikuto; the two decide to confess their love to her...on the same day! The next day she wakes up and knowing already the day would be difficult with the confessions on her mind, it gets even more complicated when she discovers through her mother's bluntness...that she has a fiancé. Confessions, an arranged marriage from birth and a mystery fiancé...what else could go wrong...of course, her cousin is coming to stay with them for a few months!**

**Anime: InuYasha/Shugo Chara**

**Main Pairings: Amu/Nagihiko, Kagome/Ikuto, Kukai/Yaya, Tadase/Utau**

**Rated: M (****Because I Said So****!)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**WARNING!: This story fallows very little of the actual Anime since this is my story and I don't want to bother myself with the ****Easter**** crap, however, Kagome has her very own Chara, in fact…she has '2'. No, I'm not going to get overly ridiculous and give her more then Amu...my brain can only remember so many floating fairy egg creatures... -.- I hope you enjoy!**

**Chara's can be found on my Profile page at the two links atop the page, ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**CHARA CHANGE FOR ~Kagome~**

**Berry – Berry Blossom**

**Fayette – Fay – Mischief Sprite**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter Four**

_**Wake Me Up, Before You Go Go!**_

**-x-x-x-**

You should never leave a home without saying a proper thank you to your caretakers. It's just rude...so...why is our blue haired kitty cosplayer trying to sneak out of the window...at six in the morning?

"_Hey!"_ Kukai growled mentally, grabbing Ikuto and dragging him in by the collar of his shirt. _"What are you doing!"_

"_Me?"_ Ikuto pulled his shirt out of the younger boys' hand. _"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm leaving; hightailing it out of here before Amu or anyone else wakes up!"_

"_Coward!"_

"_Why do you say that? Because I don't want to hurt Amu anymore, I'm a coward? You do understand what a Fiancé is, right? I don't care for that kind of stuff, and I don't see myself changing my views on it either, so it would be a waste, even giving her hope."_

"_...you," _Kukai's hand was swatted from Ikuto and the boy left, jumping out of the window with ease and silence.

"Tell sleeping beauty thanks when she wakes up." Ikuto said,

"No..." Kukai looked out at him from the window, "Do it yourself." With nothing more to say, Kukai returned inside and made his way to Kagome's room, sitting himself on her bed and moving so that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head was lying on his chest. "Silly cat,"

**-x-x-x-**

Morning for the Hinamori family came and everyone was waking up; Amu walked in to check on her cousin and walked in to find an embarrassing sight...in her opinion at least. "K-K-KAGOME!"

Kagome didn't even stir, still to weak to care about such trivial things. Kukai on the other hand, not only did he wake up, he almost threw Kagome off of him. Laying her back down onto the bed, he sighed and looked to Amu and her mother and father who now both stood next to her in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kukai normally wasn't afraid of anything, but Midori was pissed and red in the face.

"What?" Kukai was truly at a loss, "I used to spend the night with her when we were little, call her mom, call her dad, they have complete trust in me! I would never violate Kagome, damn, I was asleep until just a moment ago, and so what could have happened?" He glanced to Kagome and noted a necklace around her neck, a pink jewel dangling from it. "That's new...she never liked wearing jewelry when we were kids."

"Her jewelry is of no concern of yours, you, out of that bed and off with you!" Kukai frowned, pulling Kagome's cell phone from the side table, Midori glared. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hold on, I really hate disrespecting parents, but...you need to tone down a bit!" Kukai browsed the phone list and found what he was looking for. The phone rang and after a few moments, a voice could be heard on the other line.

"_Souta speaking! What's up Kagome!"_

"This is Kukai, is Rai home?"

"_Kukai? Hm...I don't know who you are, but...__**mom!**__"_

"You don't remember that boy your sister always hung out with in Kyoto? Man, three years old or not, I thought you would remember me."

"_Huh?"_

"Kidding, get your mom on."

"_Right, here she is."_

"Kukai, what do you think you are doing! My sister will disagree just as I do with your behavior!"

"_Hello?"_

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi, this is Kukai, how have you been?"

"_Ah! Kukai, dear!"_ Kukai put the phone on speaker. _**"I'm doing wonderful, how are you? Have you seen Kagome, oh, silly me, you are on her phone. How is she?"**_

"Out cold actually. She healed a boy yesterday, though I'm not sure how, but it knocked her out."

"_**I see, yes, well, that's normal. You were so overprotective of her when we lived in Kyoto, are you staying there by her side? I hope you'll take care of her. I never wanted her to leave, but I thought it best, I'm sure she told you why."**_

"Yes, I was sleeping next to her when I woke up to a scream; apparently your family disagrees with you and me."

"_**Oh dear, I can't help you if sister doesn't like the idea of you staying in the same room as Kagome in her home, however, you have my permission to take Kagome to your place. You live at home with your mother if I'm correct, right?"**_

"Yes ma'am, I do." Kukai was grinning, watching at the anger evident in Midori's face. He truly hated to disrespect such a nice woman, but she wasn't letting him stay with Kagome because he was a guy. "Should I give your regards to mother, she would be so happy to talk with you, I could have her call you."

"_**Oh, do so, would you?"**_

"Yeah, sure."

"_**Then I leave Kagome in your capable hands, dear. I will speak with you soon I hope. Good bye."**_

"Good bye," He snapped the phone shut and stood up, stretching, he faced Midori and bowed apologetically to the woman before facing Kagome and moving the blankets to take her. He moved towards the family who seemed hesitant to move, but hadn't much choice with the mother of said child in his arms already giving permission. "Sorry Amu, but...she's my best friend. It's unlikely that she would act any different had it been me in her place. We always got in trouble together; we always got _hurt_ together, what makes you think we were ever away from each other when we were getting better?" He smirked, "Shoot, most of the time, while lying sick in bed or hurt in bed; we were discussing plans for our next great adventure. So...you'll have to excuse me for not leaving her alone with you. Amu, you know my number, if anyone here gets worried, they can call."

He left without so much as a goodbye, not caring what Amu thought about him after his rudeness to her mother or father. This was his best friend; he could risk relations with Amu for Kagome. He saw Daichi, Fay and Berry hovering in the air, no doubt they had awoken to the yelling, and Amu's Chara's as well as the little angel of Utau's were staring around the corner at him as he and the other Chara's followed him out of the house.

He sighed, after thirty minutes of walking, he was happy to be at his home now. Of course, he wasn't saying Kagome was heavy, not at all actually, but still, his arms were getting sore. Looking at his gate and front door, he noted his only problem was he had no free hands. "Daichi!"

"Right!" He gave Kukai a thumbs up then turned to Fay and Berry, "Ladies, a little help?" Daichi winked.

"Right..." Fay dragged Berry from Kukai's shoulder and the three opened the gate and front door, shutting them behind Kukai as he made his way past his mom and up to his room.

"Honey, do you realize you have a girl in your arms?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah mom, I noticed."

"...alright...just making sure." His mom walked up the stairs after him and peeked into his room as he laid Kagome down carefully. "Sweetie...who is that?"

"...you don't recognize her?"

"Hmn?" She walked in and gazed at the girl lying in her sons bed. "...ah! Kagome? Kukai love! This is Kagome!"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah I know." Kukai loved his mother, having got his playful, active, and carefree personality from her. "Rai wants you to call her."

"Of course, but, I don't have her number anymore."

He pulled out Kagome's cell from his back pocket and tossed it to his mom. "Bring it back when you're done."

"Right, right," She called, running out of his room. He laughed and flopped back on his bed next to Kagome, once more, he let sleep take him, although, this time a nightmare seemed to follow after as the pink stone on the necklace around Kagome's neck fell lightly into his hand that was next to her shoulder.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_INUYASHA!"_

"_Kagome..."_

_Blood splattered Kagome in a violent manner, a field of confusion and disorder, death hung thick in the air. She stepped up towards a young teen with white hair and gold orbs, life quickly fading from his eyes. "Inu...InuYasha...please don't go! Not now...not after Naraku has finally been defeated! I have already lost Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga, along with their tribes! Shippou...I don't know where Naraku took Shippou, and Kilala is missing too...you can't leave me!"_

"_...K-Kagome...you idiot...who s-says...I'm...going any-where..."_

"_Stay with me!"_

_His breathing grew shallow and Kagome watched him part his lips for one last word, "Al...ways..." his hand fell limp in hers and Kagome cried, she cried and cried...until there were no more tears left to shed._

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Me: So, Kukai has seen a snippet of her past, lets see how he reacts in the next chapter when both he and Kagome wake up. And then, with Ikuto being found by our time traveling miko, a little get-to-know-me action will be set and a small time skip prepares us for...? Dun dada duuuun ~ the introduction of Amu and her Fiancés beginning trials! Let the Drama...BEGIN! ^_^''**


End file.
